com_city_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janet Evans - canon-1
Janet is a mutant who used to be a student in Xavier school and even went on some missions, however she has left the X-men and after roaming the world, joined CoM about a week ago. She is a Metamorph not unlike Mystique , but she however has her own abilities. Basic info Name: Janet Evans Alias: ...... Age: 19 Gender: female by nature but able to change this at wish. Appearance: '' thL40O2NQX_zpsf25b678c.jpg|Janet 1 thO4BQDGNA_zps4cfb397a.jpg|Janet 2 Janet-true.jpg|Janet - True Janet has a prefered shape which she always shows, the pictures show this this shape. She has lost her human shape when her mutation became active and for unknown reasons she is unable to take that shape up to the point she had forgotten her true appearance. B cup. raven black hair with crimson red streaks, gray eyes. 1.70M, 59.1K Her true appearence is something she never shows to anyone unless she has complete trust or compassion with someone, she is green in skin color with Darker green gem like stones and Crimson red hair with neon green eyes (she has no eye white) Same size and weight G cup (just wanted to post a bigger picture of her cause I am pretty prood of it ^^) Personality: Friendly. Loyal and brave ( will add more as we go) Profesional status: ''status: hero Fraction : ex-X-men, has joined CoM about a week prior to story start. position: just a member Powers: Mutant level: : Alpha power list: Biological Alteration; Metamorph ::: Power level: Beta class ::: The ability to change the users appearence to any human appearence he/ she knows or can imagine, this include clothing. ::: A Beta level can also palm, skin-pore patterns and voices. Biological Alteration; Organ relocation ::: Power level: Delta class ::: The ability to relocate his/ her organs when needed for what ever reason, useful to relocate for example his/ her heart when someone tries to stab a sword though it. ::: A Metamoprh with this power can also change into animals. Biological Alteration; Reassembling ::: Power level: Alpha class ::: The ability to recollect him/ her self when chopped into pieces or reattach a cut off limb. Biological Alteration; Insertion ::: Power level: Delta class ::: The ability to imput Items inside his/ her body, this even allows to carry guns though a metal detector without setting it off. Rapid Healing; Shift recovery ::: Power level: Beta class ::: The ability to have recover from wounds shiftly, the healing rate depends on the wound. ::: This power cannot regrow a limb or clear out poisons. history/ Bio: Janet is a mutant shapeshifter with the ability to psionically shift the formation of her biological cells at will to change her appearance and thereby assume the form of other humans and animals. She can also alter her voice to duplicate exactly that of another person. Originally, it was clearly stated that Janet’s powers were limited to appearances only; she could not assume the powers of the people she morphed into or alter her body to adapt to different situations. Additionally she could not change her overall body mass when taking on the appearance of a person larger or smaller, but thanks to subsequent enhancements she has stated that her body mass is not fixed and can change when she does. Her body is not limited to purely organic appearances: She has the ability to create the appearance of clothes and other materials out of her own body, including items such as glasses, zippers, identity cards, handbags and even test tubes. As a shape-shifter, Janet is able to constantly alter and rejuvenate her body's cells and thereby retain her youthful appearance. At a very young age Janet was able to take on any shape of a person or animal. Her parents fear that her mutant powers would be found out and they would all be killed. Keeping on the move, while trying to hide Janet. Until they heard of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.Janet didn’t really want to make their daughter live there but thought for her safety it would be best for her. Thought she miss parent, Janet made friends quickly and learned how to use her powers. For a while she worked with X-men. Now she a wondering soul trying find a place to call home. Helping those who may need help. useful notes: equipment: '' Non at the start of the story ''others: N/A Category:All Category:Admin only Category:Drake Baku Category:CoM Category:Characters Category:Canon-1 Category:X-men Category:Characters-canon-1